


The Hunger Games

by Duh_Plumz



Category: Haikyuu!!, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Couples are not a major plot in this. Just adds to the background, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Hunger Games, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duh_Plumz/pseuds/Duh_Plumz
Summary: "From the treaty of treason:In penance for their uprising, each district shall offer up a male and female between the age of 12 and 18 at a public 'Reaping'. These tributes shall be delivered to the custody of the capitol. And then transferred to a public arena where they will fight to the death until a lone victor remains. Henceforth and forevermore this pageant shall be known as the Hunger Games.""For the annual quarter quell and 75th Hunger Games. Only males will be reaped. Two per each district. To every district, good luck. And may the odds be ever in your favor..."
Relationships: Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/ Oikawa Tooru, Minor Sawamura Daichi/ Sugawara Koushi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), minor Akaashi Keiji/ Bokuto koutarou, minor kozume Kenma/ kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyo! Thanks to all of you who decided to give this fic a shot and I hope it doesn't disappoint! This first chapter is going to be by far the longest, but if you want to just skip ahead to the violence then you can, though this first chapter really helps the plot and it'll make a lot more sense if you read this all together. 
> 
> Anyways here it is!

"From the treaty of treason:  
In penance for their uprising, each district shall offer up a male and female between the age of 12 and 18 at a public 'Reaping'. These tributes shall be delivered to the custody of the capitol. And then transferred to a public arena where they will fight to the death until a lone victor remains. Henceforth and forevermore this pageant shall be known as the Hunger Games." 

"For the annual quarter quell and 75th Hunger Games. Only males will be reaped. Two per each district. To every district, good luck. And may the odds be ever in your favor..." 

A brisk breeze blew through the crowd of people in district 11. No movement was made, only the sound of crinkling paper at the very front where the first tribute was being reaped. No one spoke as their strange escort looked to her paper, and then the crowd. Smiling impossibly wide and showing off pearly white teeth.

"Kageyama Tobio!" 

Still silence, 

Heads started to turn to one general area were a raven-haired boy stood tall and stiff, not really believing his own ears and waiting for the woman to correct the name. 

"Kageyama dear! Come on up!" She encouraged looking in the area everyone else was. Kageyama shuffled and hesitantly he walked toward the stage looking to some of the people by his side, trying to recognize some kind of reaction someone had. But no one looked back. All staring at the front were his fate was inevitable. 

Once at the top step and next to district elevens representative he clenched his fists and bid his tears to stay in until the end. 

Hinata watched as the ravenette Kageyama walked to the stage. Momentarily feeling bad for his luck and wishing once again that things could have been different. 

Still, he stood, body rigid as he waited for the next tribute to be called. He just wanted this horrid day to be over. That way he could go home and perhaps lift his sister's spirits with a game. So quietly he sent a prayer for whoever got called next and deep in his bones hoped it wouldn’t be his name. With deep breaths, the redhead watched as the women in strange clothes and dyed purple hair, done in a strange arrangement of swirls, pulled from the glass jar full of papers. He began trembling as she unfolded and read the name on the paper slip. 

"Hinata Shouyo!" 

With a shake of his body, his throat leaped in his throat and his sound teetered to ringing. A loud unbearable ringing, muffling the sound of his new escorts calls. He couldn't move. His feet were frozen, and his legs felt like jelly, ready to buckle at any sudden movement. 

Suddenly a sharp grip in his shoulder awoke him from his trance and his mind focused into action. The last piece finally clicking into place. 

He couldn't go, he wouldn't! In a desperate attempt to free himself he let a strangled yelp leave his lips and he thrashed in the arms of the peacekeeper. He was only able to last seconds though before another peacekeeper was closing in with raised weapons. Terrified of the thought of being knocked out, Hinata willed his limbs to stop. Once the peacekeeper had fixed his grip on his shoulders he shoved the redhead to the front. Nearly tripping him in the process. Unwillingly he walked to the front not daring a glance at any face he might have known. At least now the peacekeepers were backing off. The only one being behind him a few paces to make sure he made it up. 

His ears still rung and for a terrifying moment, he had wondered if he had gone deff. His breathing slowly increased and he felt a tickle in the back of his throat. When he walked up on the stage and looked to the odd woman, her lips moved to form words. But he never heard them, just the muffled sound of her voice. Hinata looked down not even bothering to look around for volunteers and waited to shake hands. 

After what felt like hours both boy's hands connected Hinata inspected each difference, from his pale skin to the raven's tanner. The raven's rough texture and his own small scars. One similarity though was the sweat pooling in between. A sure sign of both's nerves. And when his brown gaze reached his impossibly dark blue, they shared the same fearful stare. 

"Let's give a hand for our 75th annual district 11 tributes!" No one applauded, and some were near the back a wail of distress filled the silence. Instantly reaching Hinata's ears after all the ringing. 

After the shock and despair heard in that cry Hinata felt tears pool in his eyes. He recognized the cry to belong to his far too young sister, making his heart clench and the tickle in his throat turn to an unbearable burn. 

"Allow me to be the first to say..." their escort spoke 

May the odds be ever in your favor... Hinata recited deep in his muddled mind. 

A single teardrop glided down his face. 

Looks like the odds were most certainly not in his favor...

"Shouyo!" A voice screeched, causing Hinata to whip his head over to the sound of his sister and watched as the door to the room he was sitting in open, revealing two redheads just like himself. Gripping on to their mother's hand fiercely Natsu started to cry again at the sight of her brother. 

Opening his arms he braced for the impact of her small body and scooped her up. She tucked her face into his neck and Hinata could care less about the tears and snot that was surely going to be there when he placed her down. He rocked her back and forth and finally allowed his tears to spill like a dam had been broken he couldn't hold them back and they just kept coming. 

Both siblings cried and after a moment Hinata peeked over his sister's shoulder to see his mother crying while covering her mouth. Legs shaking beneath her. She took two big steps to her children's forms and wrapped her arms around their bodies. Sliding to the ground with them 

They sat there for only minutes, but it felt like second and Hinata only wished they could stay like this forever. 

"Shouyo, you have to stay- you have to come back..." his little sister cried. Breaking their silent moment and addressing the topic none of them wanted to. "You can't die!" She yelled, emotions running freely. "Please win a- and come back!" She hiccuped. Outburst finally over and now she struggled to find her breath. 

Natsu was only 8. She was only 8 and she knew damn well what his fate was, she wasn't innocent and she understood the threat these games held. Hinata wanted to kill whoever had messed with his sister's mind and he wanted to keep her safe from the world forever. But he couldn't. He couldn't stop her from growing. And he was never going to be there to comfort her on reaping day when she was scared. This was it and that realization hit hard. Hinata started to cry louder and his mother placed soft wet kissed on his head. 

A loud knock sounded on their door and then it burst open to three peacekeepers. Each holding a baton if needed to separate him from his family. He knew it was coming but he still wasn't ready. He would never be ready. 

Harsh hands ripped his sister's body from his chest, leaving him feeling empty and the remaining two peacekeepers held his mother as she begged them to spare his life. To please take her instead.

But to no avail. Hinata listened as his family was pulled away from him and their cries replayed in his mind. Reminding him that he had never said goodbye. 

"And here is where we will all eat!" 

After the painstaking process of leaving district eleven, Hinata and the other tribute Kageyama, had been given a tour of their ride to the capitol. They were to arrive in the morning, so that meant that they would have only a night before the real terror began.

As Hinata boarded the train he couldn't hold back his gasp of awe. It could be fit for royalty he decided in his mind. Both boys took hesitant steps to different corners of the room, and it was pure amazement Hinata felt, when he saw the patterns, carving and fine fabrics. He had never- not once in his life thought he would see such luxury before he died. 

"Wooooooooah!" He gasped when he spotted the table in the corner of the room. Filled with plates and bowls of the finest foods. Loaves of bread from every grain, soups with every vegetable, steaks seasoned perfectly, and pitchers filled with crystal water, or purple wine. 

Hinata's stomach must have died and entered heaven. 

"It must be very tempting all this am I right?" Spoke their escort. Kageyama looked a bit unsure of answering and Hinata felt his lips tug to a frown.

"I suppose you could say that..." Hinata mumbled. Wishing his district really did have this wealth instead of everyone suffering from starvation. 

"Now, now don't worry. I'm sure that if the capitol were to ever have any extra we would share it. There's always so much anyways!" She sounded ecstatic and sympathetic at the same time. She also looked genuine when she mentioned sharing their abundance of food. 

Still, Hinata couldn't stop his face from heating up and his brows furrowing. Kagayama, on the other hand, had no problem showing his anger with her words. Hinata couldn't blame him either. Maybe the capitol people were just as in the dark as them... but without the struggle of living. 

"Tch" Kageyama, grumbled in the corner. Visibly displeased as he moved even farther from the woman and onto one of the large cushioned chairs. 

"Right" Hinata whispered as he hid his face scared that his anger would be seen on it as well. He walked to the table unable to help himself and glanced in the corner of his eye to see if his escort minded. He didn't want to break any rules in the capitol before he was sent into the arena. 

"Help yourself, dear! I’ll just be in the back room speaking to your mentor before you meet, alright?" And with that, she spun on her heels and walked out of the room before either could respond. 

Hinata grabbed a plate and started filling his plate with everything and occasionally ate it before reaching the plate. Once he couldn't place anything more on his pile of food he sat down and dug in.  
It was so good!! 

"Kageyama!" His mouth full of food attempted to call. "Come eat something, its amazing!!" He finished once swallowing smiling brightly that his stomach was craving more instead of caving in on itself. 

Kageyama looked over in question and decided that he couldn't help himself either. He sat at the opposite end of the table and dug in as well. 

By evening both tributes had settled in fairly well on the train and occasionally wandered to stay entertained (or in other words to keep their minds of the games.) Hinata had explored almost every room now besides the other living quarters. His own room was decorated with shades of orange and yellow and he supposed it wasn't a coincidence he was put there. The capitol people were too obvious with their intentions. It at least made him feel better and more experienced with masking his emotions when in reality he was the worst.  
A large queen bed rested in the center of the back wall and two nightstands on each side. Further in the room, he noticed a door, when slid open it revealed a large bathroom with hundreds of washing products. Hinata decided he might use that later. He was a bit intimidated if he spoke honestly. 

Around 5:30 both he and Kageyama gathered into the main cart again and waited patiently for their escort and mentor to arrive. 

They could use all the advice they could and decided now was as good a time to learn as ever. 

It took only a few minutes before their frilly escort adorned in a new outfit and makeup showed up and following her was a tall tan man with blond hair. 

"Good evening boys!" The escort spoke excitedly and turned to look at the man behind her. "Ukai, these are your district tributes!" She gestured to them excitedly and Ukai looked them both down carefully. 

"Nice to meet you then." He spoke voice laced with false excitement. He seemed very annoyed actually. But Hinata doubted that the escort noticed with her oblivion. “What are your names?” He asked not even looking their direction. 

"Kageyama Tobio.”

“Hinata Shouyo...”

“I’m Ukai, your mentor as of now then kids.”  
Their introduction was short. Hinata didn’t even know anything about his mentor! But still, in the back of his head, something felt wrong. 

"Shall we sit at the table?" Invited the escort and they all complied wordlessly. 

They sat and ate dinner as minutes passed by, Hinata wasn't sure if anyone would speak up unless it was needed, but after a quick debate, he decided he needed to know how to survive. So he opened his mouth to speak when he was cut off by Kageyama, always seeming to be one step ahead of him. 

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking I would really like your guidance right now, tell me how to win the games as you did!" With every word, his voice grew more confident and Ukai looked at him with something close to interest.

"Now?" He questioned. 

"Please, sir!" Hinata spoke, right before Kageyama could. He wanted to learn as well after all. In the corner of his eye though Kageyama flared at him. 

"I suppose I could then... but we should go over plans at the capitol... you need to see your tributes before making any serious decisions.” While he spoke a look of guilt and unsure twisted his lips and glazed his eyes. He was clearly thinking about something and Hinata could take a guess what. 

They were no match for what was about to come. 

That night as Hinata crawled into bed his mind wandered to his district. Wondering if his family or district would watch for him and Kageyama at the tribute parade tomorrow. Would they cheer? Or would they only feel distressed? Hinata wasn't truly sure but he knew that he didn't want to imagine either.  
Hinata tossed and turned in the unfamiliar sheets that were too consuming, unlike his barely-there sheets at home. The bed was soft and Hinata imagined he would have an amazing rest if he could even fall asleep. 

Was Kageyama settling in good? He wondered. Or did Ukai even want to help them? Hours or maybe minutes passed, but eventually, Hinata slept. No dreams and no nightmares. Just nothing. 

Though that might change soon enough when he had to rest under artificial stars, and replay the horrors over and over again. 

A knock on his door had Hinata shooting up and glancing around. Thinking maybe some peacekeeper had come after him or his family. 

"Hinata come to get some breakfast dear! Our train will be arriving soon!" 

Ah, their escort. 

Hinata sighed resting a hand on his racing heart. He was on a train to the capitol, he was safe momentarily. 

Hinata walked out in the same clothes as yesterday, having the sense to change out of the large t-shirt he slept in. Kageyama was already wide awake and eating some toast, hot chocolate in hand to wash it down. Their escort was sitting on the couch and as Hinata looked at her, he realized he didn't even know her name. 

"Umm, excuse me?" He spoke voice still laced with sleep. 

The escort raised her head from the magazine she was looking at and raised a manicured brow. 

"Yes dear, anything I can help with?" 

"Oh umm, no” Hinata replied. "I just never caught your name." He almost mumbled embarrassed. 

"Oh!" She exclaimed.  
"My name is Antonina!" She replied happily, a smile widening her lips. 

"Ah, thank you." Hinata smiled back, just a little forced. 

They then grew silent again, and Hinata was chewing his toast when Ukai burst into their room, dressed in business casual for when they arrived. 

When would they arrive? He wondered as Ukai gazed at him then Kageyama. 

“For now, I don’t want you socializing with any of the other tributes,” Ukai ordered, already pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“Wait, why?” Hinata couldn’t help himself from asking. Ukai looked at him for a second before responding.

“Because you don’t want to die right?”Ukai almost sounded sarcastic, but right now for both tributes that was what was going to happen.

"But what if someone offers an alliance..?" Kageyama asked. Always being the logical one.

"Did you hear a damn word I just said?" Ukai groaned. "Listen my reasoning for you two to stay secluded is because you are already targets. If you expose your self anymore to your other tributes then you are sure to die.” He looked at them both in the eye.  
“Just be patient and wait to form alliances, understand your opponents and use them to your advantage.”

To Hinata that sounded incredibly unfair. Sure he didn’t want to die in the games, but he didn’t want anyone else to suffer as well. He never even really thought about the other tributes until now and he realized they had done nothing wrong to be here as well. Using them for his survival was wrong.

Ukai then sighed, “I don’t want to have to continue watching the kids I train to die. Just listen to what I say and maybe you will survive.” Of course, there was only one survivor so as far as Hinata was concerned Kageyama could be planning his death right now.  
For now, though, Hinata would listen to their mentor. And hope that Kageyama would do the same as well. 

Suddenly their train went dark, Hinata felt his breath catch in his throat.

“Well, boys.” Ukai sighed once they were able to see again, leaning back into a sofa he had sat down in. “Welcome to the capitol.” 

"Cold!!" Hinata screeched when blasts of icy needles hit his skin. 

No one responded to his unasked question and just continued to clean him. This being his final rinse before they moved on to basic hygiene clean up. Then hair and an outfit were arranged for when he would be presented on the chariot for the parade... the whole world will see him and based on his impression he might survive the games. 

As several stylists crowded his exposed body to poke and prod, saying just what help he needed and how much, Hinata felt like a wild animal being experimented on for the first time. 

First, his hands were manicured so the dirt and cracks were gone. Then he was allowed to brush his teeth, (on his own) his smile whitened considerably. His hair was next and with much effort they were able to detangle it from its distressed state, yet still unable to tame its wild placement. Sticking out at every angle.  
Light makeup was added to his brows and eyelids but other than that he was set. All that was left was to get dressed and meet his and Kageyama's stylist. 

"So your district elevens second tribute." A soft voice spoke from the silence, a door closing when Hinata looked back.

A woman, probably just into adulthood stood with no odd capital looks and statements. Her dark wavy hair fell over her shoulders in soft curls and light makeup adorned her face much like his. 

Hinata blushed from his seat and desperately wished that he wasn't unbearable to look at in this goddess's eyes. She asked for him to stand in front of him quietly, while he was still clad in his briefs, he felt exposed as she took in every inch of him from head to toe. Then she looked him in the eye. 

"You have nice hair Hinata." That was unexpected to the little redhead. 

"Ummm" he fumbled unsure what to say. 

"It's soft, and doesn't need a full-length cut." She stated. "Not to mention this fiery orange is just the color most capitol citizens desired to have." 

Hinata looked at her with a critical gaze and she chuckled before speaking.

"I mean it in a good way." Hinata subconsciously sighed. "It's a beautiful color." 

"Thank you." Hinata smiled, feeling a bit more at ease then he had been in a while. 

Nothing too major happened after his encounter with his stylist, Kiyoko. Just strict orders to stay put while Kiyoko tailored his outfit with his measurements. 

He had caught glimpse of his other tributes though, and he realized that in size and appearance he really was at a disadvantage. 

When Kageyama and Hinata met again it was in full costume and sanding just beside their chariot. Hinata was quite uncomfortable in his itchy capitol clothes and started to seriously wonder why they even wore these clothes when Kageyama walked over and he then understood. From the slim skinny boy he was before, he now looked confident and strong, all the black complimenting his dark hair and eyes.  
Kiyoko had been very determined to not follow in district 11’s usual farmer look. And this year for the first time, the district had actually dressed up well. Of course, the theme was still agriculture so Hinata and Kageyama were both dressed up as it’s the most famous bird. The crow. Now at first hearing, it sounds stupid and even Hinata had his doubts, but now looking at each other he was very pleased with how it turned out. Both boys were dressed up in dark pants and T-shirts. Their exposed skin covered in black body paint was dots and rings, loads of feathers as well to add to the look. For their makeup, it was nothing flashy but their own faces with eyeliner and contouring to make them look sharper, like a crow. And to finish off the masterpiece feathered capes cascaded behind their backs. 

When Antonina and Ukai walked up to their chariot the only thing they could do was stare and Hinata felt himself heat up from the unwanted attention. 

“Kiyoko!” Antonina exclaimed.

“You both look great,” Ukai finally mumbled, still not entirely believing his eyes. It was safe for Hinata to say that district 11 had never looked so good, no doubt thanks to Kiyoko.

Antonina nodded her head vigorously and when Hinata looked Kageyama had a matching blush like his. 

“Thank you!” Hinata replied Kageyama nodding in appreciation at the same time.

Kiyoko stood nearby and just smiled at the interactions. Hopefully just as pleased with her work. 

"Are we all set?" Antonina spoke as she was the first to recover 

"Remember what I said," Ukai reminded. Placing a hand on their shoulders. "After the parade, there is a brief moment were the tributes tend to mingle and get a feel for alliances." His face turned serious. "Go straight to our floor and don't say anything to anyone, no matter how nice they seem." 

"Yes sir" they both responded. 

"You may not be in the arena, but the second you stepped off that train, the games begun..." 

District one's chariot then moved out of the small hidden lot they were on, seconds later cheers burst out, no doubt because of the appearance of their tributes. 

With that, the tense atmosphere shattered, and Ukai shook them slightly. A smile present on his lips. 

"Show them why your here" 

Hinata and Kageyama both stood on the chariot waiting for their turn to move and in the corner of his eye, his whole team smiled at them encouragingly. Hinata looked up at Kageyama slightly and saw his face devoted of any emotion but complete confidence. Exactly what they needed to show. 

They may be underdogs but they were not here to just die. Hinata was going to survive if it was the last thing he did. 

As soon as their chariot came to a stop in a circle with the other districts Hinata and Kageyama jumped off. Feet quickly moving to get out of sight before approached. They were almost successful when two men dressed in by far the most expensive costumes of all, step in front of them. In front of the elevator. 

"District eleven!" One of them exclaimed a brunette whose voice tone didn't match his expression. "That was some appearance!" 

Hinata shuffled from foot to foot. Keeping his eyes locked on the ground as to not expose himself. Just like Ukai said. 

"Thank you, but if you'll excuse us, our mentor is looking for us," Kageyama replied, calm and collected neutral look on his face. 

"Oh, I'm sure he won't miss you if you stay for a few minutes? You both seem interesting, I wanna talk." He said tone still light and playful, but Hinata sensed the demand in his last comment and he felt his palms sweat.

"I'm sorry but we really must go." Kageyama insisted his voice sounding a bit sharper. 

For the first time in their encounter, Hinata rose his head to get a clear look at their intruders. 

One man, clearly fit was dressed in a tight teal tank top a fur vest adorning with it, around his neck a loose choker necklace hung with a clear jewel hanging. His face was tan and accented with white makeup. Under his eyes in a curl, much like deers and his cheeks sparkled. It didn't go well with his bulky build but no doubt their district's idea was to scream wealth. His spiky black hair was also sparkling with glitter and his dark green eyes shone with disinterest. 

Then there was the man next to him the one who had been talking. His skin was milky pale and clear, his face sculpted at every perfect angle and his brown locks fell so naturally yet perfectly over his forehead.  
He was dressed in the same shades and look like his partner, but his makeup. A bit more dramatic was different. His face was also accented with white but in the inner corner of his eye, metallic white blended and made his hazel eyes pop. On his forehead, a small diamond-shaped jewel sat right above his brows and a small chain wrapped around his head to hold it in place. His lips were a bit glossy, but the effect had mostly worn off by now. 

They both looked like royalty and no doubt had every woman swooning at their feet. Hinata wouldn't have expected any less from a career district. Even he could see their beauty. 

The brunette stared at Kageyama for a moment then glanced down to him. His gaze even more piercing, and for a moment he thought he could surely see his distress.

"And how about you shrimpy? Do you really want to leave and miss the chance to form an ally?" Hinata wanted to shake his head no repeatedly and listen to anything he had to say so long as he stayed alive, but he bit his tongue. 

"I'm sorry but our mentor has asked for our presence right after the parade. We must really go now." Kageyama looked at him in the corner of his eyes and shock widened them slightly. He certainly did not expect such a firm and dare he say scary tone to come from the redhead. 

The tributes from district one shared a look, a silent conversation neither from eleven could decipher and then the brunette turned back. A soft tone in his voice, as well as his face. 

"Oh well, a guess you can't ignore your mentor. Especially if he's strict like that." He shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose we'll see you both at training." 

Hinata felt his body relax. And in an attempt to fix any damage that might have been done he spoke. 

"Perhaps we could talk there?" His face was straight but his voice held question, and a bit of fear he swallowed. The brunette looked at both of them face smiling but eyes glaring intensely. 

"I hardly doubt that.” 

“Ukai! This is terrible, look at what’s happened!” 

“I know I know, but there’s nothing we can do about it now.” 

“They just lost an alliance of a lifetime!” 

Hinata sat after the parade with his team, they were now on their floor level and left in private to talk about the disaster of the aftermath of the parade. 

“I’m aware Antonina!” Ukai growled, his patience running thin, “how was I supposed to know that after who knows how many years- district one would look to us, 11 and want an alliance?”  
Hinata winced ya the truth in his words and once again wished they could have had better luck. Was it his and Kageyama’s fault now that they were going to have enemies? Maybe if they had just chatted for a little bit they would be alright...

“Gah!!” Antonina stood from her place on the couch across from them and stormed out of the room, her heels were the only thing to break the silence.

Ukai places his face in his hands and Hinata didn’t know what to do or say.

“Ukai sir,” Kageyama spoke out.  
“I’m sure with these next few days of training we can get One to open up.”

Hinata nodded his head determinedly to show his nonverbal agreement and Ukai looked from his hands.

“I’m sure you’ll be able to do that.” His voice held no confidence but it was late and Hinata couldn’t bring himself to be annoyed with their mentor. “How bout we go to bed and have a fresh start tomorrow? I want you both up at 5:30 to discuss a plan.” Both tributes stood from their spots and thanked Ukai for his help, once again apologizing for the parade. And just as Hinata was leaving the room he could have sworn he heard Ukai mumble.

“That’s all we can do now.”

—

Bright and early, just like Ukai asked Hinata was in the dining room eating breakfast and trying to ignore the butterfly’s in his stomach for today’s events. 

Training.

Kageyama was also in the room, actually before Hinata was up and he mentally scolded himself for being the latter, then he scolded himself for getting upset at something like that. 

Antonina was nowhere to be seen and only 10 minutes later Ukai showed as well, a determined glint in his eyes. Hinata felt his heart just pick up a bit faster at that and felt his mood lighten just a bit. 

It was quiet between them for a bit, but after a cup of coffee, Ukai addressed them both. 

“So tell me, what did you both do at home? Anything you felt especially good at?” Hinata thought about his times at home, usually with his sister if not in the harvesting fields. Doing the same as everyone else and trying to survive. He had occasionally seen Kageyama in the fields as well but not much.

“Well, I’m usually at home with my little sister actually... only sometimes when we really need food or money I go to the fields.” 

Ukai nodded his head and spared him a sympathetic smile. 

Turns out Hinata had been right about seeing Kageyama in the fields, he worked there full time and had no siblings to take care of. Or that’s what the ravenette had said. 

“Can you do anything that will help in the games?” Ukai asked, hope filling his voice but his face neutral. 

“Ummmmm” Hinata whispered tilting his head down, was there something he could use for the games? Some talent he hadn’t known about?

“I’m smart.” Kageyama declared Hinata looked to the side of his face after hearing this. “I’m good at planing under pressure.” Ukai nodded his head and his gaze turned to him. 

“Well... I’m not- I don’t.”  
Hinata sighed and willed his heart to slow down. “I don’t know what I’m good at.”  
Ukai raises a brow. “I think I’ll just have to learn with the other... find something I’m good at...”  
Kageyama said nothing and Hinata wondered what he thought of him now. Probably nothing good. 

“Well” Ukai began, “that’s good to know. And it’s fine to not have a super talent.” He smiled at Hinata, “training is where you're going to learn and who knows. Maybe you’ll find something new that surprises you.” A glint of humor was in his mentor's eye and Hinata felt himself smiling slightly at his words. Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad. 

“Are you all finished up?” Antonina walked into the room with her huge dress and makeup all applied. Hinata winced a little when he remembered their last interactions and wondered if she would feel better today. 

“Not quite,” Ukai responded not even looking back at her. “Forget everything I said yesterday and socialize, do whatever you want. Just make sure you know what you are doing.” Hinata suddenly felt all the cramps return to his stomach.  
“But remember to choose wisely who is worth your time.” 

And with that, the tributes were sent to their rooms to change, and think over Ukai’s words.

“Good luck boys!” Antonina whispered emotion in her eyes, just a reminder of how attached the capitol people could get. Hinata tried to give her his most reassuring smile and once their elevator door closed it fell. Now Kageyama and Hinata where alone and now that Hinata thought about it, they hadn’t actually talked directly to each other since introductions. 

“Kageyama?” Hinata stuttered, sacred to break their silence. Kageyama looked down at him and Hinata almost forgot what he was going to say because of his sharp gaze. “Where will we be going to first?” Kageyama stared at him for a bit before looking forward again.

“We’re not going anywhere together.” 

“What?”

“You heard me.”

Hinata was confused, what had he meant? They were working together weren’t they? 

“Just because Ukai says we are a team, doesn’t mean we have to work together.” 

“So what you don’t want to be a team?”  
Kageyama looked down at him again, and something unidentifiable crosses his gaze. 

“Look, I’m going to try and get One to open up again. Besides if nobody expects us to work together they’ll be surprised when they see us in the arena.” Hinata nodded his head, trying to mask the hurt in his eyes. 

Suddenly the elevator stopped, and it wasn’t on the training level. They were picking up more tributes. Hinata shuffles closed to the wall as the doors opened, and two tallboys. District 7 walked in Undisturbed. Hinata looked at them. One boy tall and blond had black-framed glasses, and almost lazy look on his face and right next to him, just a little shorter a boy with mousey brown hair and freckles looked a little worried but other than that calm. Guess Hinata couldn’t talk to Kageyama any more. 

Hinata felt his stomach cramp even more at just the thought of having to be alone for the rest of the games, sure he didn’t want to watch a partner die. But at least having a friend made things more bearable.  
Clearly, though Kageyama didn’t think the same. Maybe he had only said them being a partner to make him feel better, but in the end like everyone else they were on the opposite sides. Just waiting to collide when they met. 

The elevator dinged and both district 7 boys walked out, already heading to the center where everyone else was gathered. Hinata and Kageyama walked over and a short woman, not dressed in capitol attire looked at them all strictly. She must be their instructor.

She gave them the basic rules of no combat with other tributes, no harming others and respecting the grounds. Then the tributes were released to their training.

Hinata stood for a few seconds before deciding to go to a plant section, looked safe enough and he didn’t think anyone would bother him, especially since everyone when straight to weapons. With close inspection Hinata could spot Kageyama talking with the bulky man from 1, they already seemed to be friendly and the brunette pouted not too far away. 

Everyone already seemed to be forming groups and Hinata tried to not think too much about it and worked on identifying edible and poisonous plants. 

“Can I join?”

Hinata jumped a bit from his seat on the ground and whipped his head over. Behind him, a male around the same height as he looked down. His shoulder-length blond hair framing his face so only the person he was directly talking to could see him. When he looked at his eyes he was met with sharp gold eyes, he looked tired and after staring for a second he could see purple rings under his eyes. 

He certainly didn’t have a muscular build like a lot of the tributes around, but he still held an aura of intimidating vibes. 

Hinata couldn’t reply in any way, but the blond still sat down a fair distance away from him. A respective space if he didn’t want to be bothered. And close enough to talk if needed. Neither spoke for a while besides listening to weapons colliding or triumphant calls from the occasional tribute. 

“I’m Kenma.” The blond almost whispered, his voice so quiet Hinata almost missed it.  
“Kozume Kenma.” 

“Hinata, Hinata Shouyo.” He replied, something about the easy tone making him calm down a little. Kenma nodded his head and didn’t say anything more. Only now Hinata felt like he had enough courage to make a conversation. “Do you know anybody here?” He asked.

“I know my district mate, but right now he’s being annoying with other tributes. I didn’t want to be around them.”

Hinata wasn’t to shocked with his blunt short answers, but that information was a pretty good clue as to who his district mate was. Even Hinata could hear the loud laughter of two males. Though he never looked to find out who they were. 

“Well I don’t know anybody, my district mate doesn’t really want to talk to me...” he couldn’t help but want to rant a little. Plus he had a feeling that Kenma would keep quiet about this. Already he didn’t seem the type to use the information to his advantage. 

“Oh,” Kenma mumbled. Still looking at his holographic quiz on healing herbs. 

“Are you forming a team with your district mate?” 

“Yes, but he also wants to be with district 2.”

Hinata perked at that information, district 2? The district where they have the most victors and training for these games?” 

“Wow,” He breathed. Kenma nodded his head.

“I don’t really care though, just so long as I’m with Kuroo.”

Kuroo must be his district mate, Hinata wondered if they could have been friends before the games and felt a sudden sadness with thinking about Kenma having to lose his friend. 

“Your lucky...” Hinata whispered, his fear coming back at the reminder of his currently member less party. 

“You can join us too,” Kenma noted.  
Hinata stared at him wide-eyed. 

“Really?!” He asked flabbergasted. They had only had one conversation and he already wanted to be friends?!” 

“I don’t see why not, there’s already going to be quite a few members... so what’s one more?” Hinata could cry. Maybe he could have a chance at surviving for a while! It was certainly better than being on his own. 

“Thank you!” He exclaimed, nearly jumping in the air of joy. Kenma winced at his sudden energy and just went back to his quiz. The two of them occasionally taking as they went around to new stations. Hinata momentarily forgetting where he was and feeling like he had a friend. 

“You're with district 1!!” Antonina cheered while they were sitting after dinner, reviewing their day at training. “That’s fabulous news!” Ukai nodded his head in agreement. 

Hinata should probably say something about the elevator ride, their agreement to not train together, but he couldn’t bring himself to it after seeing their mentor proud. 

“So what did you two do today aside from getting an alliance?” Ukai asked, a hint of laughter in his question. 

“Well,” Kageyama stammered, his normally cool expression going worried and a bit guilty.

“I was doing basic survival stations,” Hinata stated, a sudden rush of resentment clouding his actions. “I’m not sure what Kageyama was doing.” 

Kageyama sputtered from his seat and Ukai looked at him worried before Hinata confused. Antonina oblivious to the change in tone. 

“Wait why? Weren’t you together?” Ukai asked, his smile falling from his lips. Hinata felt a chill run down his spine but he sat straight. Still confident.

“No, Kageyama when off to chat with 1 while I trained with a boy from district 3 I’m in an alliance with them 2 and 6.” Ukai gasped, Antonina, perked up at the mention of other districts. And Kageyama looked at him in pure shock that seconds later turned to hatred. 

“What.” Ukai groaned, annoyance creasing his brows. “What happened to you both being a team?” 

Kageyama couldn’t reply in time before Hinata spoke.

“We had a few disagreements, but now, in the end, looks like we can’t work together.” For a second Hinata wondered why he was saying this, for sure Kageyama now has it out for him. This wasn’t going to help his chances at all in the games. He then remembered how Kageyama had treated him this whole trip. Useless. 

“You two are the stupidest tributes I have yet to mentor.” Ukai sighed. Kageyama whipped his head towards him. 

“Listen, it’s not my fault I’m going to win this, by myself or not. I will use who is essential to survival.” Hinata felt his confidence crumble and started to wince away from his words. “And let me tell you.”

“You are not important to my winning.” 

—

The next morning Kageyama and Hinata didn’t even do so much as glance at each other. Ukai tried to get them to talk for maybe 5 minutes before giving up. He just allowed them to ask their own separate questions and gave them advice. Antonina didn’t talk much that morning either. Torn between who she was supposed to help now that they weren’t on talking terms. Hinata felt nervous for the rest of breakfast and Kageyama sending him death glares didn’t help. 

“What’s up sho?” Kenma questioned.

Right now the two were watching one of the newest simulators from the sidelines. From what their instructor told them it was a holographic obstacle course. Hinata wasn’t entirely sure how all of this technology stuff worked, but Kenma said that it was a normal course that looked like the arena. It gave you different terrains and obstacles as to not give any hints to the actual arena. Hinata thought it sounded scary, but Kenma reassures it was harmless and that Kuroo had been just fine after coming out. 

A loud beeping alerted everyone of a new high-score being set. 2:30 minuets.  
A short male with spiky hair let out a victory call and then punched a much bigger more intimidating guy in the arm. 

“That’s how it’s done Asahi!” 

“Shhhhh, you're being too loud Yuu...” the big man looked incredibly flustered and the small male just laughed. 

“Cmon Asahi! I should get some bragging rights.” Asahi nodded his head in agreement after his friend's voice lowered.  
“In fact-“ he started his voice rising again.  
“Someone should race me!!” 

With new energy, the short male whipped his head around looking for a partner. Unfortunately for Hinata he didn’t look away fast enough and made solid eye contact with the energetic male. 

“You!” He shouted, pointing right at Hinata. Hinata flinched away from the sudden action and seriously considered running away. “Come over here!” Kenma stared at Hinata to see what he did and Hinata suddenly felt a lot more than just Kenma’s gaze on him. 

“Ummm...” completely against his will he walked to the slowly growing crowd. Just wondering what he had done to deserve this. 

“There ya go!” The shorter exclaimed, excitement evident on his face. How can he be this happy here? Hinata pondered. 

An instructor made their way over to them and began to explain the rules of the race. Pushing, shoving, etc, etc. right before the two entered the course Hinata looked back and saw Kenma nod at him. His action to show Hinata he would be alright. 

Hinata and the short male entered the course doors and as soon as they shut it was completely dark. Only the small green exit sign at the end of the course glowed. 

“What’s your name?” The short male suddenly asked. 

“Hinata,” he replied. 

“I’m Nishinoya,” he nodded. Suddenly a countdown began a few feet in from of them. From 10 and down. “Remember that.” 

“Your name?” Hinata clarified. 

“Yeah,” Hinata wondered why he would be told such an odd request but then right before 3, he found out why. “Because it’s going to be the name when they announce the winner!” 

3

Hinata felt a sudden rush of Adrenalin and annoyance with the male's words.

2

Hinata was sick of being underestimated. He was just as capable of winning as everyone here.

1

And he was going to prove it. 

The black emptiness suddenly changed to the vast surroundings of a canyon. The two on a steep ledge with dangerous rocks that could impale you. Hinata didn’t have a second to worry about his surroundings before the buzzer went off. His legs on instinct running. Of course, though Nishinoya was right at pace with him. Neither managing to get the lead. They consistently jumped over stones and made sure to not get to close to the edge. The realistic image making Hinata fear for his fake death. Suddenly without warning, there was a drop into an open field. No sign of a mountain anywhere. Nishinoya didn’t hesitate and just jumped right to the field. Using his momentum to land upright and straight through the field. Hinata hesitates a second too long and slipped on the rubble, landing uncomfortably on his feet after the drop. He felt his knees buckle under him and had to push up on his hands to stay upright. Looking ahead and ignoring the sting in his foot he saw Nishinoya only a few yards ahead. Hinata could catch up to that. 

The two ran for the rest of the proximity of the field and a sudden large line of pine trees towered above them. Hinata felt relief once he saw Nishinoya stutter. Only hesitating a second before choosing a clear obvious path in between the trees.  
Hinata had only seconds to choose where to enter and in a desperate whim, he chose to go through a thicker part of the trees. It was dark and loads of branches stretched to reach his face. He maneuvered them with accuracy though and only had a few stinging scratches on his arms to prove. His rout suddenly switched to an open pathway and right in front of him he almost ran right into Nishinoya. Who had grown a slight pant with most likely the longer route. Nishinoya looked back at the sudden presence behind him. And Hinata watched his eyes widen once seeing him. 

The two almost in synch pushed just a little harder and Hinata could see the finish line through the trees. Just 20 yards from the finish line a tree fell right in their path. Blocking their direct way to the end. 

Nishinoya slid under the tree before he collided, in the process though losing apt of speed. Hinata knee he couldn’t get down like that. And before he knew he was leaping over the tree and stumbling over the finish line. The finishing buzzer sounding right after. Nishinoya finished over the finish line in a clumsy manner and landed on his butt. Not even standing up and deciding to pant from the floor. Hinata felt his legs shake and sat down as well. Trying to steady his dizzy mind. 

The course disappeared from around them and in front of them, the doors opened and a huge group of tributes and an instructor stared at them. Hinata looked around and met Kageyama’s wide eyes as the buzzer spoke. 

Hinata shouyo is the winner. 

“Yes!” Ukai shouted as Antonina clapped her hands vigorously. “I knew there was something you were good at!” Hinata normally would have felt a little offended at that comment but instead, he felt only joy. He had just shown the whole capitol that he could do something! He was capable of winning the games. Only Nishinoya would really understand how he had done it as well. 

He could jump.

“This is great news!” Antonina cheered grabbing Hinata by the shoulders and pulling him in a crushing hug. Hinata chuckled bashfully while she held him. When he looked up from her grasp he saw Kageyama sitting by himself glowering. 

Hinata felt just a bit of his joy leave his body and he huffed through his nose in annoyance. Of course, he couldn’t help thinking. 

“How did you do it?” Ukai asked, a huge grin covering his face. Hinata flushes a little at the question and tilted his head towards Kageyama. Ukai looked between the two before giving Hinata a small nod. “You know what it doesn’t even matter. Just do that at the individual scoring.” 

Hinata for sure would. And that night in bed he fell asleep to the memory of his pounding heart.

—

“Kenma!” Hinata yelled when he saw the familiar small body and blond locks. 

Currently, individual scoring was going on. The past week had been nonstop training to lead up to this, Hinata expected to feel confident with his newfound ability, but it felt like his heart was racing a hundred miles a second. Hinata ran up to Kenma and felt no offense when he didn’t even look at him. Just continued to stare at the small piece of string in his fingers. 

“Ohoho?” A deeper then Kenma’s voice spoke. “You must be the shrimp Kenma can stop taking about.” Hinata looked up at the man speaking to him.  
He was tall and his face held a lazy smirk. His hair looked like he had also just walked out of bed. This was Kenma’s district mate? 

“Kuroo don’t call him that,” Kenma mumbled glaring weakly at Kuroo. 

“Fine fine,” He shrugged off. Then he looked back at Hinata. “You're a part of our alliance?” Hinata nodded.  
“Then you should know who else is with us.” Hinata was already aware of who else was with them but unfortunately didn’t know their faces yet. So he listened without interruption. “Now,

From district 6 we have Yaku and Lev.” He pointed over to a short male with light brown hair talking angrily with a really tall male. He having straight silver hair.

“District 2 has already gone but we’re with Bokuto and Akaashi.”

Hinata scarcely remembered those names and thought he knew who they were. 

“One of them is really big and loud right?” 

“Yup, he also looks like an owl.” Hinata smiled at the resemblance in his head and nodded in agreement. “Akaashi is always with him. He has messy black hair.” He then looked at Kenma before putting a hand between them, whispering as he leaned in close. “He’s also super hot.” 

Hinata covered his mouth from smiling and looked at Kenma to see him glaring. 

“Why are you being secretive about that?” Kenma asked unimpressed. Kuroo widened his eyes in confusion. 

“Whatever do you mean?” He asked.  
Kenma just glared again and turned back to his rope. 

“Anybody new?” Hinata asked,

“Nope, it’s just going to be us.”  
Suddenly Kuroo’s name was called. His expression remained calm and easy, but Hinata watched as his posture stiffened. 

“Well...” Kuroo swallowed  
“Good luck to you,” 

“And you,” Hinata whispered. Kuroo entered his test and Kenma and Hinata sat in silence. 

Kenma eventually got called and walked in. Leaving Hinata alone in his silence. He could go to talk to district 6 and probably should be, but he couldn’t bring himself to miss this silence to himself. 

District after district it finally got down to Hinata and Kageyama.

District 11, Kageyama.  
The artificial voice rung out. Leaving Hinata alone with District 12. 

“Hey,” a familiar voice spoke, his voice for once level. Hinata looked over to see Nishinoya behind him a few steps. “I just wanted to say good luck.” Hinata furrowed his brows at the gesture. “I’m pretty sure I know what you’ll do, and no doubt in my mind you are going to impress them.” He inhaled before a competitive smirk twisted his lips. “I’m not going to go down so easy next time though.” Then Nishinoya turned and joined his district mate again. 

“Hey,” Hinata called. “I’m not going down either.” Nishinoya smiled again at the unspoken agreement. 

“I expect a good race Hinata,”

“And you’ll get one.” 

Then a buzz. 

District 11, Hinata 

Everyone on district 11’s floor sat together on the sofa waiting for the score to finally appear.

District 1  
Oikawa:  
11  
Iwaizumi:  
10

District 2  
Bokuto:  
11  
Akaashi:  
9

District 3  
Kozume:  
5  
Kuroo:  
7

District 4  
Mattsukawa:  
7  
Hanamaki:  
7

District 5  
Ushijima:  
12  
Tendo:  
10

District 6  
Yaku:  
5  
Lev:  
6

District 7  
Yamaguchi:  
4  
Tsukishima:  
7

District 8  
Azumane:  
8  
Ennoshita:  
4

District 9  
Yahaba:  
4  
Semi:  
7

District 10  
Sugawara:  
5  
Sawamura:  
7

District 11  
Hinata:  
8  
Kageyama:  
9

District 12  
Nishinoya:  
6  
Terushima:  
4

That night district 11, celebrated. Their tributes had gotten amazing scores and even Kageyama and Hinata forgot their rivalry while they celebrated. 

—

“You look so handsome!” Antonina gushed when he came out in his outfit for interviews. A nice suit with accents of orange that Kageyama matched in. 

Hinata would be lying right now if he didn’t say he was nervous. For real now, in person, he would be in front of the whole capital. Thanks to live television the districts will also be able to watch. So basically the whole of Panem was watching him tonight. 

“Thank you.” He replied with a small close-lipped smile. 

“You two ready to head down?” Ukai asked from his spot of talking to Kageyama. Both nodded their heads and without another thought left for their interview. 

“Just remember one thing-“ Ukai quickly whispered to the two of them right as Sawamura, was finishing up his interview. “The capitol wants to be entertained. Make them love you. That’ll be your best chance.” Hinata gulped and watched his mentor walk away. 

Hinata felt his heart rate quicken as Kageyama was called before him. Their interviewer using some clever wordplay to excite the crowd. 

You can do this. It’ll be fine, just answer their questions. Be lovable. It’s ok! Hinata couldn’t stop the commands in his head from coming. He was way too stressed right now. He needed to calm down. With a shaky deep breath, he placed a hand over his pounding heart. A few more minutes and his name was being called, it felt all too soon and not soon enough in one. 

Quickly he stepped on stage, then sat down in his designated seat, legs fidgeting to no end. 

“Hinata! How are you feeling tonight?” The interviewer greeted, a wide smile on his face. 

“Uhh,” Hinata cleared his throat. “Actually pretty nervous...” 

“Awww well don’t worry kid! We’re here to welcome you!” He assured looking to the audience who in replied clapped and shouted yes’s. Hinata smiles shyly. 

“How bout we just start off with a few questions?” Hinata already knew he was going to be asked questions but he nodded his head anyway. “How’s the capitol life treating you?” 

Hinata pondered for a second before speaking, steadier than before. 

“Well, it’s certainly different than home...” the interviewer raised a brow. 

“How do you feel then?” 

“I’m not sure how to explain it, just- woooooooahhhhhh” He dragged on. Emphasizing his feelings. The crowd laughed at that and Hinata started to gain confidence. This wasn’t so hard.

“Hahaha! Well, let me tell you a wooooahhhh moment for me!” The crowd laughed and Hinata chuckled. “Seeing your score! An 8, That’s amazing!” Hinata shrugged and his face flushed.  
“How’d you do it?” 

Hinata paused right before replying. Then he continued after a quick thought.

“You’ll have to wait and see I guess.” Then to top it off he looked straight into a nearby camera and smiled competitively.

The interview clapped in good nature and stood up, pulling Hinata with him. 

“District 11’s Hinata Shouyo everyone!” Hinata Bowed, 

“And May the odds be ever in your favor.” He spoke in a lower voice, so only Hinata could hear. And naturally, a cold shiver traveled down his spine, dampening any good mood he had been in before. 

—

“Remember what I told you both,” Ukai spoke. “I’ll try to help you both out the best I can out there.” Hinata sniffled. This was really happening. Kageyama stood stiff like a board next to him. His nose was runny and his eyes puffy. Hinata looked no better though. He couldn’t count for how long he had cried that night. His throat was hoarse from all of it and his eyes itched with even more unshed tears. 

Hinata would give anything to just stay, he had settled in so quickly and already he was content with his short capitol life. He even grew to enjoy it as his home away from home. The company was plentiful and even Hinata couldn’t bring himself to hate the other tributes. Even Antonina had grown on him! 

“I just want to say though,

I am so proud of you and couldn’t have asked for better tributes.” Hinata really couldn’t help himself now.

Two large steps and he was wrapping his arms around Ukai’s waist. Squeezing him like a lifelike and choking in his chest. 

Ukai stiffened at the unexpected contact, but seconds later relaxed. Even going as far as to pay the ginger on the head in comfort. 

“You're going to be fine” he whispered. And for now, that was all Hinata needed to hear. 

The next hour was a blur. He and Kageyama were quickly rushed to the helicopter with the other tributes and immediately Hinata was sat down. Receiving his tracking device and then staring at each tribute. He looked to his friends, and Kuroo even gave him a little nod. They all just stared at each other. Wondering the same question of who was going to win. Perhaps planing who they were going to avoid... or maybe who they were going to kill. 

Hinata was rushed by himself down to a launching room and sat for what felt for hours but probably only seconds- for just something to happen. 

“Hinata” Kiyoko greeted as she entered. Only Hinata couldn’t bring himself to reply and stared at his hands. They grasped tightly to each other and he rubbed his white knuckles. Kiyoko didn’t seem to be offended them and allowed him to sit in silence. Probably his last silent moment to himself. 

“You’ll be ok,” Kiyoko reminded. Her usually soft voice going even quieter. Hinata tapped his foot. The two fell in silence again. 

All tributes will be launched in 10...9...8-

Hinata jumped from his seat. This was really happening. What would happen if he just didn’t get in his tube? Would he be killed on the spot? 

The count down was at 5, yet Hinata couldn’t bring his legs to move. 

Kiyoko without question softly pushed him forward. Hinata was pretty convinced now that the rate his heart was beating at would kill him before any tribute could. 

The tube closed around him and he whipped his body around to stare at Kiyoko. Her usually beautiful face glazed with sympathy. Her brows furrowed and her hands clenched at her sides. 

Hinata started to rise and just before he couldn’t see her anymore Kiyoko mouthed something. 

“It’s ok.”

10

Hinata’s breath hitches in his throat as he saw his surrounding. A think pine forest. The trees around him masked his sight and he could barely see the glare of the cornucopia. Nearby he knew there were tributes, but after looking around he realized the trees were blocking them all from sight. The game makers intended for them to feel lost and struggle to find each other. 

3

Hinata shook his head, blinked the stinging sensation from his eyes and planted his feet to the platform. He was ready to run. Run for it like Ukai had told him. He just needed to grab a pack, hopefully find Kenma. And after that run like his life depended on it. 

Because now it really did.

1.

The 75th annual Hunger Games have begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunger Games begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any spelling errors!

1.

Hinata pushes forward and ran for the cornucopia. His feet racing and his heart pounding. He weaved as carefully as he could through the trees but wasn’t able to avoid all of the sharp branches whipping at his face and body. 

Without slowing down Hinata burst into the small clearing. Packs littered all around on the ground and inside the cornucopia were gleaming weapons. Just waiting for a tribute to die at their use.

He whipped his head around Incase anyone familiar was around, but all he could see was blurry bodies. Either running for packs, away from the crowd or for weapons... 

Hinata focused on a red bag a few feet in front of him and decided to go for it. He was light of his feet and as soon as his hand was around the strap he searched for an exit. This was all he needed for now and could find better supplies later. 

Suddenly he was being knocked over, the breath leaving his body as another sat on him and pinned his shoulders. He squirmed to no avail and with wide eyes stared at his attacker. An older boy- with ashen hair and darker tips glared at him. He was definitely bigger than Hinata and in the blink of an eye, his arm has raised a dagger gripped within it. Hinata closed his eyes and waited for the blow. 

But it never came. Instead, the sound of a sick thump and the weight of the tributes body on his chest now had him opening his eyes again. The sticky feeling of warm blood on his stomach had him squirming trying to get back up and run away. The weight was lifted off him and the body was tossed not so gently to the side, Hinata quickly leaned up on his elbows and stared up at tribute above him.  
At first, Hinata couldn’t recognize the slick updo of grey and black locks, but then he was talking. 

“District 11 right? Hinata?” Hinata just stared at him. Speechless at how easily he was speaking. “Get up bud-“ Bokuto reached down and grabbed his arm. Hauling him up to his feet as Hinata debated running. All around fights were still going on and he wasn’t sure how no one had targeted him yet. Bokuto reached toward the tribute that had Hinata pinned only seconds ago and pulled a spear that Hinata had managed to miss- right from his back. Bokuto gripped it in his hand and Hinata kept flickering his gaze between the piercing gold gaze and dripping blood. 

“T-thank you!” Hinata gasped, his voice croaky and weak. 

“It’s no problem!” Bokuto assured, “just helping an ally.” He said more seriously. Hinata nodded. 

“Bokuto!” A voice yelled, making Hinata look in the direction of the other district 2 tribute. Akaashi who was also in their alliance. Bokuto nodded toward him and Akaashi took off into the forest. Hinata wanted to ask but before he could Bokuto interrupted. 

“K, little bud you need to go.” Bokuto then pointed toward the forest. “Kuroo is that way, I’ll make sure you get there safe.” 

“But-“ 

“Go!” 

And so Hinata turned, but not before he heard Bokuto speak quieter than before.

“Tell Kuroo I’m sorry...” 

Hinata couldn’t ask why, but he knew it was for the better. Especially when another tribute started running for Bokuto. He turned to run, paused and then grabbed the pack and dagger from the dead tribute. He couldn’t tell who’s screams where whose as he ran away. He didn’t have it in him to turn around and see the scene again. And after just a few spoken words. He couldn’t bear to see Bokuto on the ground for his sake. So he ran like he was told. As far as he could until the forest around him was silent and only his pants were heard. 

He slowed to a walk and felt the urge to look in his bag for water. But he resisted and waited. He needed to find Kuroo.  
He was able to walk past a few more trees before he noticed the red path he was walking in. 

“AHHHH!” Hinata startled like a deer being hunted and turned to run away. But paused when he heard Kuroo.

“Sorry! But we really need to stop the bleeding” 

“Kuroo careful!” 

Hinata quietly crept closer to the sound. Careful as to not alert anyone of his presence. Leaning against a tree he glanced in time to catch the sight of Kuroo and a taller kid- Lev? Hunched over something. Hinata wasn’t sure if he should even announce his presence, what if their alliance had been revoked?

“Sho,” tapping on his shoulder had the redhead yelping and turning over quickly to stare at Kenma and then sighing once he saw his submissive posture. Kenma wouldn’t hurt him, he scolded himself. 

“Kenma? Are you ok?” 

“Yes, Kuroo. It’s just Shouyo.” 

Kuroo looked over at his name and gave a tight-lipped smirk. Though it fell as soon as another anguished groan filled their silence. Hinata and Kenma walked out from behind the trees and into the small bush clearing Kuroo and Lev were in. 

From behind both tall males, against a tree, Hinata finally figured out where the screams and groans had come from. Yaku, a short mousy haired male. Heavily leaned on the tree, his skin almost white and his breathing deep and fast. Taking him in Hinata caught sight of the large red wound gushing blood. 

He had never seen anything so gruesome. His blood was thick and dark, pouring over the hands of the taller two and making Hinata clench his jaw. Around the wound, the skin was torn and ragged a sign the weapon used on him was nothing kind. It took up almost his whole right side from mid rib cage- to the top of his hip. Also speaking of ribs-  
Hinata had to turn away when he caught sight of blood-stained bone, otherwise, his stomach would retch his breakfast back up. He for sure would be dreaming of this later tonight. 

“Lev, you need to press harder,” Kuroo growled, Lev sobbed. 

“Kuroo it’s hurting him-“ 

“Lev, he’s going to die if we don’t stop the bleeding!” And with that Lev quieted down and pressed into the wound, ignoring the pained whimpers Yaku let out. No matter how much it showed on his face he was suffering as well. 

Hinata shook as he was a very whiteness to this tribute dying. A brief thought of that could have been him crossing his mind and he felt his eyes burn.

“Sta-st-p“ Lev gasped( though it sounded strangled because of crying) and Kuroo lessened his weight, searching the smaller’s gaze. Yaku was gasping for breath and his eyes were glazed with tears. Kuroo must have understood something the others didn’t- or at least didn’t want to acknowledge. He stood shakily and glared at his hands before wiping them on his pants. He looked like he wanted to reach forward and comfort the other. But held back and just pulled Kenma and Hinata along. 

Lev only sobbed louder.

Hinata wanted to believe against all odds, this was all just a sick joke from the capitol and Yaku really would be fine. But the cannon that followed seconds later was hard to argue against. 

“We need to leave,” Kuroo whispered. Though he didn’t stand up. Kenma gazed at him. A brief flash of understanding crossing his eyes. He stood up and padded carefully to where Lev was. Hinata was confused by the interaction but didn’t question it. It wasn’t his place to ask. 

Lev and Kenma returned minutes later. Lev wiping his red eyes and sniffling occasionally. Kenma kept his small hand on Lev’s back. Hinata over time Learned for that to be a sign that Kenma cared. 

“Let’s go,” Lev spoke. More determination in his voice then it showed on his face. Hinata and Kuroo both stood. Their group wandered fairly long, as to get away from the place they had just made such a loud ruckus. Kuroo stopped them when the sun was mid sky. 

The forest was much denser here and Hinata thought this would be a great place to hide. Kuroo must have thought the same because after their silent almost sacred hike he spoke. 

“Let’s stop.” 

Everyone took their moment to look around and then dispersed. The trees were so thick here that everyone had somewhere to lean against and could still see each other. That was either going to help them for better or worse. 

Kenma was leaning against a tree, legs crossed and his pack in his lap. Hinata then thought of another possible problem, they might not even have the supplies to care for them all. Only he and Kenma had packs out of the group, but Hinata no doubt believe he would share his with Kuroo. 

“Do you know what you have in the bag?” 

“No, not yet,” Hinata replied, walking to take a seat next to Kenma. Then putting his own bag in between his legs and pulling things out. 

A rope, jerky strips, empty canteen, and lightweight sleeping bag. Kenma had jerky strips, rope, a bigger empty canteen, and a Thermo sleeping bag. Not a bad find. Certainly more then Hinata was expecting and lulling his worries down momentarily. 

“We can only last so far without water,” Kenma muttered after glaring at the empty canteens. Kuroo nodded his head. 

“Well have to go out as soon as we can for them.” Kenma nodded his head in content and went back to his bag. Arranging and rearranging its contents. 

“When will we leave then?” Hinata asked.  
Kuroo thought for a moment then looked at Lev. 

“I’m not too sure it’s safe to leave now. We need the rest of our group...” Hinata felt his breath hitch when Kuroo said that. “Where the hell is Bokuto anyways?” He didn’t know, and Bokuto’s voice filled his head. 

“Umm Kuroo?” Hinata asked, unsure how he would react to the news. 

“Yeah?” 

“I ran into Bokuto during the blood bath... he told me to tell you he’s sorry... he didn’t follow me...” 

Kuroo was silent and still before seconds later looking at his feet scowling. 

“He can be such an idiot some times...” then he turned around and left. At least as far as he could go without being out of sight from his group. 

“They were pretty close,” Kenma muttered next to him. For once not fiddling with something and making eye contact. 

“Did they know each other before then?” 

“No, they met here.” 

“Then how?” Hinata gaped. They really became that close here? 

“They instantly clicked together. Or at least that’s what Kuroo says. “Bro’s till the end,” Kenma rolled his eyes. But then his mouth twitched up a bit. “But Bokuto made him forget for a bit. Forget that they were rivals and instead became friends.”  
Hinata furrowed his brows considering his question before speaking. 

“Were they..?” Kenma shook his head.

“No, Kuroo says that it would never work.”  
Hinata nodded but Kenma still spoke.

“He also said that they both had priorities... I assume that means Bokuto wasn’t interested and Kuroo didn’t want to say anything.” Hinata thought.

It was a shame that this circumstance had to keep Bokuto away from Kuroo. Then again, Hinata hadn’t really taken Kuroo to be interested in Bokuto. He thought-

“Just give him time.” And then Kenma walked off. Choosing to sit by himself and Hinata stood for a while confused, wondering what Kenma was leaving out. 

“We really need to find water,” Kuroo stated as they all were sitting around, just doing their own thing. Everyone nodded their heads. “But we can’t all go, someone needs to stay with our supplies,” Kenma spoke up as well. 

“There’s four of us. So we should go in packs of two.”  
Silence ensued. That would pose a problem. 

Kuroo and Kenma were the eldest in the group and therefore should be separated and easily make their two group leaders. But Kuroo’s flickering gaze to Kenma said differently. It was going to be tough to separate them. Kenma as clever as ever knew this problem would happen. 

“Kuroo,” Kenma turned so his whole body faced the former. Hinata felt as if it wasn’t his place to hear their upcoming argument, it was something for only the two of them. But he couldn’t leave this discussion... “you know that we are going to have to separate,” Kuroo side glanced at Lev, then Hinata. “I’m staying here. With Lev.” Lev looked up in question his posture slumped and eyes heavy. He looked terrible and worse for wear. 

“But Kenma-“ 

“No buts,” Kenma interrupted. “You better leave before the sun sets anymore.” And Kenma was right. The sun would start to fall below the trees in just a few hours.

Kuroo looked like he could have fought a lot harder but he didn’t. He just shook his head and stood. He grabbed each canteen and held his hand out for Hinata. The latter just realizing that he also had a job to do in this group. No going back now. Hinata took his hand and allowed the other to pull him up. 

“You keep that dagger,” Kuroo tilted his head toward the said object, he had had it next to him the whole time they were sitting. Kenma was as impassive as ever and took the blade. But Hinata could swear, for a split second, he saw the worry in the other. 

“I’ve got one as well,” Hinata spoke up, Kuroo nodded his head but Hinata had really said this to assure the blond. It worked as much as it could and Kenma scooted closer to Lev. That was their cue to leave. 

And so, for the next painful hour. Hinata and Kuroo walked in short small talk, searching for water at the same time. They had found some, not too far from the camp that they were in danger, but they could have been closer to put everyone at ease. They each drank as much as possible before filling their canteens full. In that way bringing as much water to the other two. As they had returned Hinata took his canteen to Lev, Kuroo to Kenma. And no matter how oblivious Hinata felt in the whole matter of the two. He certainly noticed how close Kuroo stayed to Kenma as they set up their sleeping arrangements. 

“They're showing the fallen tributes,” Hinata whispered. The rest of his group around him looking up toward the sky. It was dark by now and a small crackling fire illuminated their camp. They would have put it out very soon to remain safe.

The anthem began playing before the first tributes were shown. Right off the bat, Yaku’s image shown in the sky, Lev staring at it with guilt that would probably never go away. 

Yamaguchi from 7

Ennoshita from 8

Asahi from 8

Yahaba from 9

Semi from 9

Terushima from 12

Then the anthem stopped playing and the image zipped out. The woods around them silent once again. 

“Let’s put this out.” Kuroo interrupted the silence. An edge of emotion in his voice Hinata didn’t expect to hear. “I’ll keep watch for you.”

And so he did. Lev pouring a portion of their water over it to smother it. Everyone winced at the waste. Earlier when setting up the sleeping bags everyone had agreed that they had to split up who slept where. Hinata had offered to share the Thermo bag with Lev, and Kuroo seemed very on board with that arrangement as well. 

And so a few feet away from their fire. Hinata lay on the ground in their bag. Lev shuffling next to him as they tried to get comfortable. It was a little awkward, but they had no other choice but to share. Unless one of them wanted hypothermia, but that seemed unlikely.

The night buzzed and Hinata briefly felt at home in the trees. But that serenity ended quickly and Hinata willed his body to rest and get some sleep. The bloodbath and Yaku flashed behind his eyes. So he squeezed them tighter and waited for the night to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters wont be as short, promise! :)


	3. Chapter 3

“Yaku Morisuke!” District six’s representative announced. And as it had been every year, no one cheered. Only the relieved gasps of the district. They had been saved one more year. Well, at least they had. 

Yaku reeled his expression and walked as confidently as he could. The man calling his name earlier beamed at him and Yaku tried not to shrug away. He reeked of cologne and Yaku distantly wondered if this is what he would smell like at his stay in the Capitol. 

Their representative gave one last speech of their district and the games. Then having the two boys lock hands in a handshake. Yaku didn’t want to look up in the gaze of the other male. He couldn’t get close when he knew they were bound to die. He also didn’t want his own tears to fall like the taller’s. Both of their hands were clammy and Yaku could only will them to stop. It wasn’t even close to working. 

Yaku’s departure with his family was brief. He only had his father left, he also didn’t have any important friends. Just himself. His death would be meaningless and his father would have to mourn by himself. 

Upon arriving at the Capitol Yaku felt relieved to have his space. His district mate Lev was relentless, it made Yaku feel bad to constantly ignore him. But it was the best for both of them he managed to convince himself. It was best for everyone. Then only time he found himself next to the taller was in their chariots, he desperately wanted to itch his arm where he could feel the others body heat, but he managed not.

The parade was longer then Yaku would have liked, but it only turned out to be longer when as he exited he was stopped by a once again tall male. But the regular silver turned black and unkempt. He wasn’t sure how the other had done it, but he managed to bug him even more then Lev’s persistency. Yet now here he was the first day of training standing next to him and discussing alliance terms. 

“Where’s your district mate?” Yaku had hoped he wouldn’t have had to been brought up in the conversation. “The freakishly tall one? Shouldn’t he be here as well?” Kenma, a tribute Yaku couldn’t find himself to mind much nudged Kuroo. 

“That’s not our business. We’re lucky as it is to have ally’s, so don’t push it.” Kuroo shrugged his shoulders and wrapped his arm around Kenma’s own 

“I was just curious. I didn’t mean any harm.” 

And that was true. It Yaku’s own fault for not mentioning he was avoiding the other. He should only be blaming himself, but he just couldn’t help his annoyance at Kuroo for bringing up the other. What annoyed him even more though was why it bugged him so much. 

It was late and Yaku couldn’t sleep, so he resorted to sitting in the dark in the living space. He gazed out the windows at the busy city and the bustling Capitol people. He couldn’t pick between wanting to smack them for their easy attitudes or wanting to join them and just enjoy his time here while it lasted. 

A creek behind him had him turning and greeting green eyes with his own hazel. Lev fidgeted his weight between both his feet before turning away from Yaku. Yaku had finally made the other walk away from him without a fight, he even seemed nervous to be near the smaller. So why, why in all sense of the world did Yaku call for him to wait? 

Lev paused in his tracks, clearly just as surprised by the sudden change of events. Yaku wanted to smack himself for saying anything but instead repeated himself. 

“Will you please come here?” They stared at each other for a few moments before Lev’s open eyes gleamed with hope, curse Yaku's breath for hitching at that. 

Lev padded quickly over to him (because of his long legs of course,) and sat as far away as he could from the smaller. Yaku tried to not let that bother him. Lev still did not speak and they both just sat together in silence. 

“I’m sorry,” Yaku found himself whispering. Just barely loud enough to be heard, he once again surprised himself by speaking at all. He really wondered what must have been up with him. “I’ve been treating you unfairly.” Might as well not give in now. 

“Why then?” Lev didn’t look at him. His voice didn’t even sound accusing. He just sounded confused. 

“I don’t know,”

“That’s a lie.”  
Yaku wasn’t sure how to reply. As for how lev could read him so well he couldn’t tell. But after being called out he realized he couldn’t just make up an excuse. 

“I was scared,” Lev finally looked over at him at that. “Hell I still am,” Yaku forced his expression to stay level and swallowed the slow-growing lump in his throat. “I’ve been running away from something inevitable and here you are just now proving that to me. Or maybe I’ve known all along.” Yaku could have sworn he felt the couch shift under moving weight. But he refused to look away from his hands. Even as Lev’s body heat pressed against his night clothes. “I guess I just didn’t want to suffer any more than I already am,” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Yaku felt his eyes sting and used everything in himself to not let tears fall. Not in front of Lev. 

“It means-“ Yaku breathed in “I don’t want to see anyone close to me die.” Lev was silent and for once Yaku wanted nothing more than to hear him talk. “If I keep everyone away from me like I’ve been doing to you. No one can hurt me when they die. It’ll just be my own regrets as I breathe my last breath...” Yaku wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but he at least expected Lev to say something rather than nothing. The silence was almost suffocating. Regardless, it felt like a sudden weight was thrust off his chest and he could finally breathe again. 

“Ya know Yaku,” Lev began at last his own voice laced with emotion, “that doesn’t seem very fair-“ 

yeah Yaku knew he was being selfish, but when face to face with the reality of his death can’t he be at least a little?

“For you.” 

And like that, his flood gates broke away and choked sobs shook his shoulders. Yaku was supposed to be strong and defy the capital’s power. He was going to do that all by himself and die with himself. Nobody was supposed to miss him and he wasn’t going to miss anybody else. 

It was so unfair to see Lev innocently tell him otherwise against his own mindset. The wall he had worked so hard to set for himself... and yet... he felt so relieved to see someone tear it down for him because he never would have been able to do it himself. 

Yaku cried all of his repressed feelings for the first time since they arrived there. And Lev just rubbed his back and let him. Yaku almost didn’t even notice the other’s tears soaking the back of his shirt while he cried. 

Yaku didn’t push Lev away after that. He couldn’t find it in himself to anyways. Lev was by him for the rest of the training and continued to give him the silent encouragement Yaku ha been missing since the start. Kuroo introduced them to the rest of their allies and had explained that another small boy would be with them as well. Though Lev and Yaku never got the chance to meet him until the games. 

Yaku found himself growing closer to Lev and vaguely wished he hadn't pushed him away from the start. But still, he knew none of this would last. So on the last day of training he was quieter, he didn’t jab at Lev as much when he mentioned his height. He was stuck in his own mind and no one noticed otherwise. Or at least no one who cared.

It was the night before the games. Yaku sat in the same spot he had nights ago. On the same couch where he poured out his feeling and finally spoke with Lev. It felt like it was weeks ago, but it was only days ago. 

“Didn’t know you’d still be up this late,”   
Lev. 

“And I figured you would come out here,”

“Aww were you waiting for me?” Lev teased but stoped when Yaku didn’t join. Yaku continued to stare out the window when Lev sat next to him and they both just sat in silence. It wasn’t awkward or overbearing but content. Just the two of them and Yaku appreciated it. Lev just had to go and ruin it. “You know we never got to finish our conversation,” Yaku would have felt confused but he knew exactly what the taller meant. 

“I was hoping we didn’t have to,” Lev shook his head. 

“This could be the last chance we get to alone.” Yaku couldn’t argue that, but they both stayed quiet. Neither moving to make a noise. 

“I still wonder if I made the right decision,” Lev hummed in confusion.   
“If letting you in was right... but maybe it’s just caused us more trouble.” 

“I don’t regret it.” Lev turned his body towards Yaku and his eyes were firm and determined. Something Yaku was not at the moment. “Spend time with you I mean,” Lev clarified “I’m not oblivious to what’s going to happen tomorrow, and I know that seeing the ones I have grown to love, leave will hurt. But I don’t regret it.” 

“Why? Why are you happy with knowing we can’t do anything from here on out with our lives. We are cattle being lead to slaughter now.” Lev thought for a moment. 

“I’m not happy. I’m content.” Yaku raised a brow at that. “Of course I wish there was something more we could do, but the facts are that we can’t. At least not now. Maybe in some future, someone will stand up to the Capitol. Say no to them like we can’t. But now we don’t have that choice. It’s our own fault really for not doing anything more,”

“That’s not fair, we haven’t done anything and even if we tried we would just die sooner!” Yaku felt like a kid arguing over something he knew wasn’t true, but what else was he expected to say? 

Lev smiled. “That’s the point, we are powerless now to what we can do, but not to how we can act, so. That’s how I choose to live my last moments.” Yaku didn’t understand, it must have shown on his face because Lev elaborated. “Like, the Capitol can take my life and do their bidding with it, but while I’m here they can’t decide how I act for me. I can choose what I do here and I choose to be happy. Or at least happy to some extent.” Lev chuckled. Yaku only frowned. 

“What’s the point in that?”

“There is no point. I just choose to do it this way because it benefits me and I win in a way.” 

“Only to lose later on...” Yaku wasn’t sure why he was being such a dampener, but lev couldn’t surly be this content? “At least when I was keeping you away I was saving myself from heartache” 

“And you think it should have stayed that way?” Yaku couldn’t answer yes or no, so he closed his mouth. 

“Yaku, you get to choose how your last night goes, you can close me out again or we can stay together. You tell me,” Yaku felt his palms sweat and his mouth felt suddenly dry at the prospect of being alone. “But know that I’m glad I got to spend time with you,” Lev rubbed his neck bashfully. “It was much more than I ever expected to get out of this.” Yaku cursed lev for it must have been the thousandth time. He was tearing up again because of him. 

“Don’t leave... I’m glad I got to be with you as well,” the two sat in silence for who knows how long after that. Enough time for tears to be shed and time to dry back up. 

“I know it’s selfish.” Yaku suddenly spoke. “But please don’t die right away. Live as long as you can, so we can still be together,” Yaku felt like crying all over again but he had no more tears left to shed. 

“I promise.” 

10

9

8

The count down in front of Yaku was going much to fast. He didn’t have enough time to collect himself and knew that if he didn’t get a hold of himself anytime soon he was sure to die. He couldn’t do that quite yet, he had to find his allies and make sure they survived. 

4

3

2

1

Yaku leaped off his plate and raced forward. The cornucopia wasn’t in sight from here but it had to be ahead. Yaku was right and he entered the clearing in time with all the other tributes. So much for getting ahead of them. He whipped his head in search of a familiar face but found none, he was alone and that really scared him. 

Tributes ran past him for their own weapons and Yaku charged for the closest pack, but right before he could get there a searing pain in his side had him falling over. He was kicked to the side and a looming figure took the pack from his reaching hands. Yaku couldn’t argue any way though because his side felt like it was being burned by lava itself. 

He could only open and close his mouth in a silent scream and pray to any god that someone would come and finish him off. Unfortunately, though there were no gods listening to receive his prayer because someone had indeed done the opposite. Yaku couldn’t tell who it was but by the voice, he could tell it was Kuroo. Yaku couldn’t process the next few moments but he knew for sure that the atmosphere had changed when he lay against a tree and a new pair of hands touched him. Yaku felt his heart twist in pain that could rival his side. 

“Y-Yaku?” Lev stuttered, Yaku could only cry in reply. “Yaku!” 

Yaku was bleeding out on the spot and his team was doing everything they could to save him. It simply wasn’t fair. He could barely even open his eyes so what hope did they have of saving him? 

“St-sta..p!” He managed to gasp out, hoping that his team would be able to decipher his intentions. They must have because all pressure on his side disappeared and Yaku could barely hear the rustling of shrubbery above the pounding of his heart struggling to pump blood and keep him alive. Yaku almost missed the male next to him. Lev was hysterical at this point and Yaku could do nothing to comfort him. 

After a struggle to say something, anything Yaku felt his chest constrict. He knew it would only be seconds before he would leave. So with as much strength as he could muster he placed his bloody hand on top of Lev’s and finally closed his eyes. He was exhausted and resting his eyes quickly sounded so nice. Lev’s crying was the last thing he could remember seeing. It was all a blur and unlike what everybody says his life wasn’t flashing one last time before him. Instead, it seemed like he could barely recall it. 

Yaku felt bitter at the Capitol for their nasty sick twisted way of fun... but at the same time he didn’t want that to be his last emotion, he wanted to be happy. Didn’t he deserve to die happy? Yaku remembered what he had said to Lev suddenly. He had made him promise to live, they were supposed to spend more time together. But it seemed like that would have to happen in another life. A life without the hunger games. So, one last and final time. He allowed himself to be selfish and thanked no one in particular, that he didn’t have to watch anyone of his beloved die. Instead, they had to mourn for him. 

One last pledge, to make up for the debt he now owed the others for watching him die instead of the other way. He'd wait for them on the other side. And maybe just maybe, hope a certain green-eyed boy would win the games and stop it once and for all. 

Lev sobbed louder when Yaku stopped breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so sad to write :((


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter has blood and vomiting, so if your not comfortable with that, don’t read anything past hinata running through the forest

Hinata shot up in his sleeping bag, sweat rolling down his temple and slightly panting as his heart raced. Off in the distance, a cannon boomed and Hinata whipped his head back and forth to make sure no one was near him. 

“Sho-“ Hinata winced when a hand encased his shoulder. 

“No!” A hand wrapped around his mouth from behind cutting off his call and Hinata only felt his heart rate pick up. 

“Shouyo stop!” Hinata blinked and Kenma’s frightened face came into view. 

His brain catches up and guilt starts to settle in when he realizes who he was with and what commotion he made. 

Lev must have been the one holding him from behind because Kuroo was feet away holding his weapon and scanning the forest. Kenma’s face normally devoid of emotion now twisted in anticipation and everyone seemed to hold their breath. 

Nothing stirred and after a few heartbeats, Kenma sighed. Mumbling something to Lev about letting him go and having frightened him more. Hinata wouldn’t deny or confirm that lev holding him had been a bit unnecessary and frightening. 

“Dear God,” Kuroo exhales when he allows himself to relax. “That could have been awful.”

“I’m so sorry!” Hinata exclaimed as quietly as possible. “I just totally forgot I was with you all, and I had a nightmare- and,”

“Don’t worry, we’re fine now so stop stressing.” Lev interrupts. “I imagine waking up to grabbing hands wasn’t the best and a poor move on our part.” 

Hinata opened his mouth to argue more, but Kenma hushed him and forced a jerky strip into his hands. Hinata accepted and ate quietly. Focusing his mind on anything but the dream he had just had. So much for a dreamless night... 

Through the canopy of trees, Hinata could guess that the artificial sun was up and shining. Urging the tributes to get started and make today worthwhile.

“Achoo!” Kenma rubbed at his nose and sneezed again. Sniffling once he was done and glaring at the ground. 

“Allergies?” Kenma looked away from the others 

“Yeah...” Kuroo sighs squeezing his shoulders. 

“Sorry, I’m sure it’ll clear up soon,”   
Kenma shrugged. 

Hinata munched on his last bite of jerky and realized he needed water to clear an itch in his throat. 

“Do we still have water?” Lev handed him a canteen 

“Just a bit, so take the last of it. We’ll get more soon.” So Hinata downed the remaining water and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Kuroo stood from his place behind Kenma and patted Hinata then Lev on the shoulder. 

“Lev, how bout you come with me and get some water now. We’ll travel faster with those long legs.” Lev blushed at his comment but agreed and walked with him. “You stay here shrimpy and keep Kenma company. We should stay in pairs from here on out.” Hinata stood and sat across from Kenma, 

“We’ll stay together.” Kuroo nods and then glances at Kenma. worry crossing his face as he stared. He walks back up to the two and hands Hinata and object. Hinata gulps as soon as he recognized it. A sharp blade that curves slightly at the end. The handle clean and new clearly unused. 

“Just in case,” he whispers glancing at Kenma one last time before leaving.

It was silent and Hinata was sure if he focused enough he could hear the river nearby. Kenma seemed unbothered and rather content as he sat. 

Hinata for the first time realized that Kenma had a string wrapped around his fingers. Which added up as to how Kenma stayed so silent and entertained. presenting his string trapped fingers to the other, Hinata accepted the silent invitation to join his game. Easily falling into the twists and pinches as they played cats cradle. He had many fond memories of when he and Natsu used to pass time playing it. Mastering it over time and being able to make the hardest shapes.

Hinata smiled sadly and wondered if he’d ever be able to play with her again. 

“I say we stay,” 

“And what if someone finds us? We’ve stayed here two whole days, someones going to find us soon.” 

“We’re going to be found no matter what! It’s better to save our energy and wait for our enemies to come to us,” 

“And what happens when we run out of food? We’re too far away from the cornucopia for supplies. We’re sitting like a duck waiting to be killed!” 

Lev and Kuroo had come back by midday. They had searched around the area for anything useful and sadly came back empty-handed. For the rest of the day, Hinata and Kenma played cats cradle. Passing the time like Hinata would do with his sister. Around nightfall, they were forced to stop though because some bushes had rustled nearby. Grabbing everyone’s attention and making them stand alert. Kuroo had cautiously checked it out and in the end, concluded that an animal had just been nearby and ran off. He assured them that they would be fine... but none of them were fine. Especially Kenma, he was put off for almost another hour. Glancing around nervously as the sky darkened and then finally bursting.

“We need to leave,”

Everyone was surprised by his outburst, but Kuroo recovered first. Then trying to calm him down but to no avail, their hushed bickering had carried on from then and now the stars where out, their light barely illuminating their surroundings through the thick trees. Lev was next to Hinata because neither wanted to interrupt the argument. 

The national anthem sounded off in the sky, pulling all of their attention. And Hinata stared in case he could recognize someone.

District 12,

Yuji Terushima

The anthem stopped and the sky darkened again. Lev gaped next to him

“Only one??”

Hinata was shocked as well, sure it was only the second day, but only a single tribute? There were several possibilities as to why that could have happened, but Hinata only thought of the worse. What if the Capitol was planning something special for these games? It was the quarter quell after all. It wouldn’t be unexpected. One thing was for sure though. He was sure that not one Hunger Games had gone this long with little bloodshed. Usually, most of it happened at first then it thinned at the end. 

“Let's go to bed now,” Kuroo piped up, shaking them from thought. “We’re leaving first thing tomorrow.”

“Lev,” Hinata whispered, feeling the need to express his worry in some way after it had kept him up too long. (That and Kenma’s constant sniffling a few feet over.) “do you think the Capitol is planning something?” Lev hummed in confusion.

“What do you mean?” 

“There are still so many tributes left... only 6 had died in the bloodbath, plus there’s that one today.”

“Maybe it’s a coincidence?” Hinata shook his head.

“Maybe... I could just be overthinking,” 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure it’ll all be fine. We’ll stick together and get through this,” Lev yawned and in the moonlight, Hinata could see how exhausted he looked. Dark bags under his eyes and a sad look in his gaze as he stared at the sky. 

Hinata turned on his side to give Lev privacy. He still had his own demons to battle before bed and Hinata wanted to give him his space. He needed to go to sleep anyways. 

The ringing of the forest around him was the last thing he heard before exhaustion pulled him under. 

It only took a few minutes for their little camp to be packed up, Kuroo and Hinata being the ones to keep their packed bags on their shoulders securely. 

“We’re not missing anything?”

“No,” Kenma assured. He had been the most eager to leave and made quick work of packing his bag. He had also been sneezing more and coughing occasionally, when Hinata had stared too long he could see him heaving for breath as well from physical effort. 

Lev sprang forward suddenly, embarrassment apparent on his face. 

“Can I go pee before we leave? I don’t want to hold us up,” Hinata felt his lips lift at the corners and Kuroo chuckled. The others embarrassing honesty lifting everyone’s spirits. 

“Yeah, just don’t go too far. We’ll wait here.” 

And wait they did. Lev had jogged off nearly 5 minutes ago and still had yet to come back. Everyone’s moods slowly dropping and caused panic to spark. 

“I’m checking on him,” Kuroo stated at last. Marching in the same direction as lev. 2 minutes pass and Kuroo doesn’t show, Kenma fidgets with his fingers and a cannon has them both freezing. 

“Oh god,” Kenma barely whispers. Hinata feels his heart pick up and his legs itch to run. Something was wrong. 

The bushes ahead of them, the direction both lev and Kuroo had gone started to rustle. Kenma huddled closer to Hinata and they both gasped when Kuroo emerged with fear written all over his face. 

“We need to go, Lev- he’s!” The bushes rustled once more and a small knife flys into a tree behind them. Narrowly missing them all. Nothing more was said and they run. 

Hinata pants as fear drive his legs forward. praying that his friends were not too far behind him and safe. The forest whips past him and he can’t take anything in properly. What he can notice though is that the trees are thinning, and deep in his gut it’s screaming for him to hide and not go in the open. He has no time to argue with himself and turns left. Running back into the dense forest and slowing only when he feels dizzy. Hinata turns to look over his shoulder. unsure of what he would find but ready to take off again at the first sign of danger. Kuroo and Kenma pant behind him and Kuroo clutches his weapon out in front of himself. searching for something, anything he could possibly need to protect them from. 

Hinata feels his legs grow numb from his rush and his vision became spotted with black. His breathing was uneven and he was sure to be in trouble if they needed to run again. 

Kuroo seems to be dizzy as well because he placed his arms down on his knees when he deems the area safe. It’s when Hinata looks at Kenma that he panics. 

Kenmas gasping for air only for it to be coughed back out. His body-hacking as he struggled to intake air. His hands on his knees shake and one quickly reaches up and clutch his throat, his eyes blown wide in fear. Hinata unsure of what to do rushes forward as the other falls. Hands and knees pressed to the uneven earth. Hinata pulls his pack forward and scrambled for a canteen. Kuroo, oblivious to Kenma’s coughing till now rushed over. Immediately grabbing Kenma by the shoulders and sitting him up. 

Hinata finally manages to grab his canteen and opens it quickly. Passing it to Kuroo and gasping at Kenma’s state. His coughing was deeper and urgent as if he was choking and no airs were registering in his lungs. His face was red from effort and Hinata’s eyes stung with tears when he saw the blood dribbling down his chin. 

“K-Kuroo!” He stuttered, unsure what to do but point at Kenma’s face. Kuroo’s own eyes water and he leans Kenma forward. 

“He’s choking I-I think,” Kuroo confirms. Laying Kenma on his side and pulling his hair away from his face. “Make him gag!” Hinata reaches forward and pulls Kenma’s hands away from his face

“H-how?” He sobs, he was frozen in place and his mind wouldn’t function properly. His fear clouding his judgment and making him useless. 

Kuroo quickly runs out of patience and his own fright makes him reach forward. Opening Kenma’s mouth wider. If possible his eyes widened more. Tears streaming down his face when he realized what Kuroo was about to do. 

He pushed two fingers into the others mouth and Kenma gags. Just as Kenma was about to bite Kuroo Hinata snaps back and reaches forward to hold Kenma’s jaw open. Keeping it open and praying Kuroo would make it fast. 

Kenma gagged one last time and Kuroo pulled away just as Kenma finally lurched. Hinata following closely and keeping his hands away to stay clean. Kenma threw up his contents and Hinata winced when he heard his sobs more clearly. Kenma dry heaved for a few seconds before gasping at last. The red of his face gone and instead pale. Kuroo stifled his sobs as he patted Kenma’s back. Repeating quiet sorrys under his breath. 

Slowly the atmosphere calmed and everyone was breathing evenly again, even kenma. 

“Kuroo...” Hinata whispered, realization hitting him like a car and making him tear up again. “Lev...” Kuroo closes his eyes and placed his head on Kenma’s back. 

“I’m sorry,” he replied. Kenma sniffled from under him and covered his eyes. Stressed from the whole episode and overwhelmed with emotions, Hinata hiccuped into his arm. Trying to muffle his cries and letting his tears run freely and heavily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it’s taken me so long to post! I’ve been trying to make my chapters longer but keep failing miserably. So In the future when things come further along and more intense the chapters with be longer. for now I’m trying to ease into it! Anyways helpful criticism is always welcome and I love hearing what you all have to say!


	5. Important author note!

Hello my beautiful/handsome Haikyuu lovers!! I’ve realized that my lack of work has been selfish of me, and I so desperately want to finish this fic! I can promise for sure that my updates will be coming soon again (I’ve just got so much time now!) I’ve just been conflicted with my writing in my earlier chapters. for the past week I’ve been working hard to rewrite some chapters to allow more input for our precious babies. Dont worry though because nothing drastic will change! Just a few more dialogue bits and full descriptions of how hinata is handling the life in the Capitol while he’s there.

I estimate that the past 4 chapters will turn into around ten with a consistent few thousand words. So that means I’m going to delete the past chapters as soon as I upload the new. It would mean a lot if you all were to go back and re read them for the full experience. I promise it’ll be better anyways then what I have written lol. Anyways thank you all so much for your love and support on my first fic! It means the world and your comments and kudos push me to upload even faster! 

Thank you for understanding and sticking around!

**Author's Note:**

> This took me so long 😂😂 but I think it was totally worth it! I will update, but not to any schedule. So just check in every once in a while! 
> 
> Anyways helpful criticism is always appreciated and have a good night! :)


End file.
